Mechanical release devices of this type are presently known. They operate to release, through mechanical tension of a spring, the brakes which are in an applied position when the spring tension is released.
The use of this type of release mechanism is limited, however, to spring-loaded brake cylinders in which the transfer of the braking force to the wheel brakes or to their levers, respectively, is triggered by a pulling motion through the tension of the spring by means of a Bowden cable. For applications of spring-loaded brake cylinders where it is necessary that the braking force be triggered with a pushing motion, the transfer of the motion to the wheel brakes cannot be executed via Bowden cable. This is especially not possible in cases when the spring-loaded braking cylinder assigned to an auxiliary brake cycle is located in a common housing with the brake cylinder assigned to a service brake cycle, and the actuation of the transfer mechanism, which acts upon the wheel brakes, is triggered by a common piston rod. If actuation of the brake is being transferred by means of Bowden cables from a spring-loaded brake cylinder to both wheel brakes of a vehicle axle, then much force is required to transfer the release function of the quick-release mechanism to both wheel brakes simultaneously.